


Floor Curry

by ifoundamoth



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, based on a dumb inside joke between a few friends of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifoundamoth/pseuds/ifoundamoth
Summary: Mirai never liked wasting food, but if that food happened to be curry, then that made things ten times worse.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Floor Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello have this memey bullshit

"Mirai..." Marina began, already feeling tired. "You can't eat curry off the floor."

He looked up at Marina with those sad brown eyes of his, the spilled plate of curry he was stooped over spattered across the cafeteria floor. "Why? It can still be eaten..."

"Mirai, _no."_ She said patiently. "The floor is dirty, there's probably all sorts of gross stuff in that curry already." Dust, dirt, _bugs..._ She shuddered at the thought.

"It doesn't bother me!" He argued, eyeing the mess of sauce and rice. "Besides, I've eaten worse while travelling through space."

Marina stepped forward with a stern look. "You're going to get sick, there's _germs_ on the floor."

"I have a strong immune system!"

"It's still _disgusting!"_

As the argument flowed, the rest of the team watched. It was no secret that Mirai was an alien, Ultraman Mebius no less. It stood to reason that he wouldn't be as familiar with their cultural taboos.

"Do you guys think it's normal to eat food off the ground in the Land of Light?" Teppei questioned. "Then again, Mirai did say it was a very hot place... Perhaps the floors there are naturally sterilized..." He mused.

Ryu didn't respond, still preoccupied with his own plate of curry. 

Konomi put down her fork. ""What if it _isn't_ normal?" She questioned. "What if something happened in the past that made him unwilling to waste food? Like a period where he had to go hungry, maybe?"

"Thatsh sho _shad."_ Ryu replied while chewing. "Don't think itsh right tho."

"Close your damn mouth while you chew." George shot, disgusted. 

A few feet away, Mirai still wasn't listening to Marina. The long and short of it was that he really loved curry and hated to see any of it go to waste. So when Marina eventually got a phone call and answered it, he looked down at the curry again. Sticking a finger in the sauce, he found that it was still warm even after being on the cold floor. Using three of his fingers, he scooped up some sauce, rice, meat and veggies, lifting them up...

"Mirai, do not." Marina warned. 

Mirai's hand was just inches from his face, stilled by Marina's glare.

"If you eat that curry, I'm not going to be happy Mirai."

Mirai was now at a standstill, locked in debate with himself. Upset Marina and get curry, or _don't_ upset Marina and _waste_ curry.

It was a heart-wrenching decision to make. There was no way he could possibly choose between the two. So he closed his eyes, and flipped a coin inside his head. 

When Mirai's eyes opened again, he said nothing. The debate at the team table had quieted down as well, watching with trepidation. 

It was dead quiet.

Locking eyes with each other like a pair of cowboys at high noon, Mirai and Marina watched each other for their next move.

And then, Mirai shoved his hand in his mouth.

_"Eugh,_ that is so gross, Mirai!"

As the chaos erupted and new arguments bloomed, nobody thought to mention that there was more curry in the pot and that Mirai could've just gotten a new plate.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe...

It was a boring evening at Xio. The majority of the team, Daichi included, was in a meeting in the command room. Those that didn't need to go, like the recently materialized Ultraman X, were about doing their own thing.

In X's case, he was reviewing some files. He had gotten hungry while doing so, and set a cup of instant rice in the microwave. When it beeped, he got up and retrieved the steaming plastic cup.

Walking back to the desk, X failed to notice an escaped spark doll on the floor until he was about to step on it. Stumbling back in surprise he lost his grip on the cup and dumped all of the rice on the floor. 

After a stern talking-to, the spark doll was returned to its enclosure... which left X with the ruined rice. Contemplating.

He shrugged, then lowering himself so he could lick the rice off the floor.

Floor rice gives you health, after all.


End file.
